


夜深千帐灯

by Iodilnaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 两年前写的，补档。
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Kudos: 3





	夜深千帐灯

【脑洞是：小泉小花在提里安的时候跟随他们的父辈宣誓效忠宅熊的时候相互认识，家族打算让他们在提里安一起学习成长的故事。小熊逗两小只玩，花花说以后长大要当大将守卫宅熊，小熊说那作为特冈哥哥的他呢，花花说不管不管他只要宅熊，泉吐槽说花花现在满脑子只有威武帅气的宅熊，Findekano殿下您就别想了~应该是甜掉牙的糖吧。】  


  
本来，梗是不咋虐的……看好了这是原梗！

嗯……看好了下面就是正文了……

#  
Glorfindel从帐篷里出来，掌着一盏莹白色的灯。  
中洲的夜晚温润潮湿，像是要在所有人的面颊上落下一个个轻软的吻。他记得自己曾经对Ecthelion说，这里的夜晚是一张柔软的眠床。黑暗滋生黑暗，鲜血浸渍鲜血，像一支含毒的童谣，催人安眠。夜风里硝烟的腥气已然消失无踪，向这片领域的生灵征示战争尚未侵袭这片净土，而Glorfindel也深知他们暂时远离了悲伤的来源。  
他从营帐之间穿过，每一间帐篷都被莹白色的灯光撑开惨白的晕芒。这让Glorfindel想起了星河，那些在黑暗中盛开的点点星芒。它们曾经离他如此遥远，只能够以祈祷和呼唤的方式寻求光明；而此刻它们却离他太近，Glorfindel不自觉地为这寒冷微微战栗。  
吟唱悼歌的诗人歌喉喑哑，只有守夜人的甲片在相碰时发出细微的声响。Glorfindel加快了步子走近了绘有流泉图样的营帐，脚步轻盈却带着迟疑，最后他叹息了一声拂开了厚重的毡帘。  
他进去后看见那个斜靠在行军床的精灵依旧微微合着眼，睫毛上凝结的尘埃冻结了时间。他过去看了才发现那些尚且裸露于空气的伤口，不禁为此惊骇。  
“Aeg。”他唤了他一声，只是想确认对方是否已经昏睡过去——Ecthelion的体温实在是太低了。所幸的是他很快得到了对方的回复，那双睫毛抖动了一下，清冽的眼眸微微张合，又闭上了。然而Ecthelion的声音尽管带着沙哑却依旧优美如初，沉稳凝静：“我这边医官人手不够，我让他们先去医治重患了。帐篷角落的桌子上有毛巾和水盆，Laure，你能替我擦一下眼睛吗？”  
Glorfindel微微怔了一下，很快明白了他的意思。温热的水汽在空气里四溢蔓延，他俯下身去为Ecthelion擦拭了一下眼睛，那些凝固在眼睫的血块因为陡然升高的温度迅速融化成细小的红色溪流，顺着他的眼角淌落，看上去宛如血泪。“我记得你的眼睛并没有受伤。”Glorfindel的声音不自觉地压低了一些。“是的，”Ecthelion的声音带上了疲惫，“但是你不能保证同伴的血不会进入你的视线。”  
只有看着他们如何牺牲，如何陨落，才能在下一次面对敌人的时候更加愤怒，更加刻骨铭心。仇恨是一个累加再累加的过程，宽恕和怜悯只是一个短暂又短暂的错觉。“我不能遗忘他们。”Ecthelion睁开了眼睛，湿润的眼睫直勾勾地盯住Glorfindel，“Laure。”  
Glorfindel也回以坦然直接的目光：“但是悲伤并不是我们前行的动力。”“我当然同意这一点。”Ecthelion坐起身来，行动略显迟钝，明显是因为身体负伤。  
他们没有说什么，却望着对方突然微笑起来，又觉得在伤痛的夜晚里微笑有些不合时宜。但是最终Glorfindel还是索性爽朗地笑出声来：“我们应当为生者欢庆。”“你依然这样乐观。”Ecthelion也跟他无奈地笑着摇了摇头。  
他拿了绷带和药物过来替Ecthelion包扎，事实上即使是再残酷的战役里涌泉领主也不负战神之名，身上仅有几道擦伤罢了。  
“我想起了很多事情，Aeg。”Glorfindel一点也不愿意让死寂进入这个帐篷，只是语气变得含糊朦胧起来，“关于很久很久以前的日子。”  
Tirion城在记忆里是一片安宁的洁白。那里的建筑物极高，每一座塔尖都通往天穹。Gondolin和它在形式上极其相似，却又迥乎不同——Gondolin的宏伟只是一个易碎的用于存放记忆的匣子，而Tirion的壮丽如同恒久不变的千年积雪。  
年幼的Glorfindel最喜欢做的事情就是在那些夹在高塔之间的小径上穿梭奔跑，也就是在一次迷路里撞在了Ecthelion身上。那个时候他们彼此尚未认识，只是Glorfindel灿烂地笑着道了歉又匆匆跑走了。  
再后来他们真正认识是在父辈的效忠仪式上，那天Ecthelion穿着白色的小礼服一本正经地刚吹完笛子，Glorfindel刚爬完树就来参加庆典，顶着一头乱糟糟的金色大波浪跑进了会场。他看周围没有认识的小精灵，却偏偏发现了几天前撞到的Ecthelion，就乐颠颠地凑了上去。Ecthelion也没有认真数好自己的位置，等反应过来的时候各家族的精灵都点好了下一代的搭档——他眼睁睁地看着那双指配的手依次给他们两个两个分了组，等回过神时那个金发的小精灵已经一脸无辜地拉住了自己的衣角。  
仪式开始的时候Glorfindel却表现得意外的严肃，尽管仪容不是很整洁，但是他安静而带着敬畏的神色令Ecthelion着实吃了一惊。后来等仪式结束了，他们就坐在花坛边上有一句没一句地说话，当然在说话的基本上都是热情的Glorfindel，Ecthelion只是偶尔应他一声，大部分时间里都在摆弄长笛的指法。过了一会儿有一个成年精灵走了过来跟他们打招呼，他们抬头才发现那是Fingon。  
Fingon从一开始就注意到了这对互相闹别扭的小搭档，觉得有趣就凑了过来跟他们说话。Glorfindel终于找到了和他聊天的精灵，Fingon就在他们面前盘膝坐下来和他们说话。“你刚才看起来比别的孩子都要认真的样子，”他用那双的青色眼睛专注地望着Glorfindel，那里写满了好奇，“可以告诉我是为什么吗？”  
“当然啦。”说到这个话题的Glorfindel又一次严肃了起来，神色专注而又诚恳，这让Ecthelion明白了为什么金花家族会选择这样一个看起来很欢脱调皮的孩子成为产业的继承人，“誓言是比任何事物都要沉重的东西，一旦许下，就要用生命去履行，所以一定要尊重勇于发誓的精灵。”  
“那么你长大后会选择对谁发誓吗？”Fingon又接着问了下去，眼底闪跃着活泼的笑意。  
没想到金花家族未来的继承人却以一种不假思索的语气迅速做出了回答：“向我挚爱的人，还有和Atto一样——我要当Turucano殿下的大将，守卫在他身边！”  
时至今日他们重新回望那段对话的时候Glorfindel不得不承认自己的直觉实在过于准确，甚至不加修饰。Fingon看着他们笑容里染满了赞许，尽管知道Glorfindel这番话并没有什么针对性，Fingon那时还是决定逗弄一下他，故作伤心地瞧着他问：“那我呢？”  
那时尚且年幼的金花领主晃悠着双腿笑嘻嘻地说，一定会有别人来守护您的啦，您看您看我旁边这位就不错呀。被莫名点名的Ecthelion当即给了他一个狠狠的暴栗，而后若无其事地对Fingon说：“Findecano殿下您就别理他了，他现在满脑子都是英武帅气的Turucano殿下，哪里还有闲心思理睬我们啊。”  
后来Ecthelion和Glorfindel的友情日益增长，他们都选择了效忠于Turgon王子，并且一直跟随到他成为Aran Gondolin。  
“昨天我们最后一次见到Findecano陛下的时候，”Glorfindel突然重新开口，语调尽管偏高，却丝毫遮掩不住其中的黯然，“他请我守护好Turucano陛下。但是在那之后——”  
Ecthelion愣住了。他鲜少看见Glorfindel悲伤的样子，而他们也是因为金花领主明亮的笑容才支撑过了所有的苦难。但是Glorfindel不是一个承载苦痛的盒子，满载的愧疚会让它们倾泻出来。Ecthelion看着他叹了口气，伸手扶住了他的脸颊。  
“如果这是我们终将背负的命运，Laure，”Ecthelion问道，“你会害怕吗？”  
看着效忠的王者坠落却无能为力，眼睁睁地望着王冠上的萤石破碎成尘埃；看着心爱的同伴的眼睛失去光彩，天空变成蒙灰的暗白；看着最后的家被大火焚烧殆尽，被逼迫着从梦境中醒来。  
“如果你愿意与我同行。”Glorfindel按住了他的手，“Aeg，或许我会更加具有勇气。”  
Turucano陛下将被加冕于至高的王座，Gondolin将会成为Noldor最后的城；记忆和繁荣将会在幻象里苟延残喘，而保持清醒的那方终将成为胜者；誓言和誓言累加成坚固的堡垒，以鲜血和生命为代价成为了荣光。  
“如你所愿。”Ecthelion松了口气，温柔地倾身向前吻了他。  
  
  
  
  
  


  
下面一个被删掉的小甜饼，因为发现和梗对不上……（。

后来等到两个小团子都长成了少年，稍微长开了一些棱角的Ecthelion开始学习吹笛子，而相较之下依旧是圆鼓鼓的、以可爱见长的包子脸的Glorfindel就开始爬树。Ecthelion喜欢在湖边看着新拿到的谱子哼唱，嗓音清冽优美，Glorfindel就爬到树上去唱歌；接下来的事情几乎每一次都在重复上演——Ecthelion找拍子找到一半觉得不对劲，刚把谱子一扔树上就掉下一个金色的精灵。“指不准我的臂力都是你那时给练出来的，”后来Ecthelion颇为打趣地对他说道，“尤其是有段时间你特别喜欢吃巧克力小甜饼。”  



End file.
